Destruction of the Monster
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: After to many weeks of waiting for Frieza to die, and too many years without some of my Favorite cartoons on DVD, (Read the story to find them,) I decided to have my Heroes join forces to crush Frieza forever.


**Destruction of the Monster**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer: None of the cartoons I use in this story are mine. I only ever did, do, and will in Future, own the plot of this story.**

 **Author's Notes: Hello everyone!**

 **Please forgive the title this story has. (If you disapprove of it.)**

 **Whoa! 27th Story, and my 92nd Chapter! And I think this will make my 6th Oneshot and my 8th Completed Story.**

 **On a, "Non-Fun-Fiction-Related-Note", (But I can promise you just as good, maybe better,) LOVING my Samsung Gear S2 Smartwatch, and got the Part-Time job at Cap & Co!**

 **This story, like my others; "The Weight of Evil Armor", and "Armored Samurai: The TRUE Master", this will be a simple Battle Sequence with no explanation of how it came to pass.**

 **Just so everyone knows; Anime are technically Cartoons, just not from the States, but places like Japan.**

 **The episode they took way too long to get to is called: Duel on a Vanishing Planet; The Final Showdown.**

 **Cartoons used: Dragon Ball Z Kai, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, Spider Riders, Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, and Double Dragon.**

 _ **Italicized Single Quotes means thoughts, and Telepathy between the Double Dragons.**_

 **While I try my absolute best to rate all my stories K or K+ for the kiddos, this one might be rated M for Frieza being killed in a pool of blood, but will certainly be rated T for slight language on the parts of Goku and Frieza.**

They all stood fast, at a safe distance as to remain safe from the battle. But of course Goku was not fighting alone. The Sailor Scouts, Ronin Warriors, Hunter Steele of the Spider Riders, and the Double Dragons were helping him face Frieza.

"We need to all work together to destroy this monster," said Sailor Moon.

So the Scouts prepared to use their Planet Power, the Ronin Warriors united for Ryo to summon the White Inferno Armor, the Double Dragons drew the Dragon Claw Daggers, and Hunter used the combined power of all four Oracle Keys.

As for Goku and the others?

The others were lending their energy to Goku to summon the Spirit Bomb.

"What could they be up to?" Frieza asked, quickly getting imptient. "How can they just stand there?"

 _'Come on my friends. Just a little bit quicker'_ Goku thought, concentrating his energies into forming the Spirit Bomb.

Frieza gazed around him, and saw the different Heroes using all their different energies.

Suddenly, he saw something that gave him an idea to defeat them; Sailor Mini Moon was standing off to the side of the other Scouts, hands clasped in prayer.

"Stand down if you fools know what's good for you!" Frieza exclaimed. Then he made his way over, rather quickly over, towards her, and wrapped his tail around her throat.

 _'Jimmy! He got Sailor Mini Moon'_ Billy contacted Jimmy telepathically.

 _'That coward! Using a child as a Human Shield to get the advantage!'_ Jimmy fumed, clutching his Dragon Saber, his knuckles going white.

"Ech! Agh! Mommy..." Sailor Mini Moon called to Sailor Moon.

"Oh, your mother eh?" Frieza sneered. Then he turned to Sailor Moon and added: "Tell your drabble of weakling friends to stand down, or I will-"

"Frieza!" Goku shouted. "Let her go now, you sick Bastard!"

"Then stop this nonsensical Atlas impression and make them stand down!"

"Sonya! Get my Dragon Cycle and get Mini Moon out of here!" Billy called.

"Might take a while," she said. "Used too much energy helping with the Spirit Bomb."

And speaking of the Spirit Bomb, it was quite complete, save the energy that Sailors Moon and Mini Moon, the Ronin Warriors, and the Double Dragons were saving to do Frieza in.

"ENOUGH!" Frieza shrieked. Then he held up his hand and a bright red disk of dark energy formed above his palm.

Sailor Mini Moon opened her mouth wide, and chomped hard onto Frieza's tail.

"GAAAAAAAH!" Frieza shrieked in pain. And Sailor Mini Moon slipped out of his grasp.

"Quick, over here!" Sonya called. Sailor Mini Moon raced to her, and she lifted the little one onto the bike.

"Go, go, go!" she cried.

"We are gone!" Sonya replied, accelerating the bike. The engine giving a mighty roar similar to that of a dragon.

Frieza finally got over the pain of his stinging tail and turned.

"Why that little... I'll get that damn Moon brat!" He threw his disk, then shouted: "Run fast as you can, but it WILL find you!"

And of course, the disk followed the red Dragon Cycle wherever Sonya turned.

 **Ryo:** "Rage of..."

 **Sailors:** "Sailor Planet..."

 **Hunter:** "Oracle's..."

And then Sonya turned and glared.

"I'll take you down if it's the last thing I ever do!"

With that, she revved up the engine, and raced the bike towards him. Frieza turned.

"I know what you're trying to do! You want to swerve at the last second and have my attack slice through me! WELL IT WON'T WORK!"

"Watch it girl!" Jax hollered.

"Sonya!" Sailor Moon cried, concern evident in her face; sweaty face, teary eyes, mouth open wide...

 **Hunter:** "LIGHT!"

 **Sailors:** "ATTACK!"

 **Ryo:** "INFERNO!"

 **Nightolf:** "Goku, Double Dragons, Now!"

Hearing the cries of the others, and coming rather close to Frieza, Sonya swerved the Dragon Cycle heavily to her left. Sonya kicked him in the No-No Zone, and Sailor Mini Moon threw her Luna Sphere right into his nose.

While Distracted by his injuries, Frieza ended up stepping on his own tail. As if that weren't hilarious enough; upon gritting his teeth in the pain, he bit his tongue!

The Heroes' energies all converged on the monstrous being. But before they struck him...

"Hey, Frieza!" Sailor Mini Moon cried over her shoulder. Luna P had returned to her, and she was now cuddling it close, like a mother does her newborn child.

"What the- NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Frieza shrieked as he saw the light of the Heroes' combined aattacks.

And his own energy disk... one split second too late.

 **ZING!**

The disk sliced right through his chest, his tail which was unfortunately upturned at the time, and his left arm just above his elbow.

 **Ka-Bloom!**

The other Heroes' energies seemed to slam into his body's remains all at once. The light getting brighter and brighter...

 **# # #**

It had to have been at least fifteen minutes since the light and smoke from the blast had died down. Andd yet here the Heroes' still stood; silent, eyes wide... almost as though they were expecting him to appear again.

"It's over," Goku said, breaking the silence at last.

"You were really brave," Sailor Moon said, kneeling down to hold Mini Moon. "That Frieza guy could do some really scary stuff."

"Is it over?" Mini Moon asked in a meak voice. Jimmy and Sonya knelt down to hold her too.

"If all that power didn't kill him, I don't know what will." Jimmy said in a solid tone, his fist on his chest.

"We'll only ever see him again in our nightmares." Sonya added.

Sailor Moon turned to Sonya.

"Thanks for keeping her safe."

"No big deal," Sonya replied.

"Um, Sonya? Could I ride with you on the Dragon Bike again?" Mini Moon asked.

"It's Billy's bike," Sonya said. "You need his permission." Sonya stated, smiling gently.

"Billy, could I ride with Sonya on your bike again?" Mini Moon asked.

"Fine by me, Kiddo," Jimmy said before Billy could answer. Billy nudged him in the elbow.

"The Code of the Dragon says: 'Ask your Parent's permission first'," Billy said, also smiling. Mini Moon turned to Sailor Moon.

"Please, please let me ride with Sonya on the Dragon bike, Mommy!" she pleaded.

 _'Aww. How could I say no to that adorable little face?'_ Sailor Moon thought, tears forming in her eyes.

"Jimmy! You go with them," Sailor Moon addressed Jimmy, pointing her finger at him.

So the three mounted Billy's bike; Jimmy in front, Sailor Mini Moon in the middle, and Jimmy on the back. They laughed and cheered as they raced off, again the bike roaring like a great dragon.

 **And so the Heroes put an end to Frieza once and for all.**

 **I hate the fact that the Awesome red Dragon Motorcycle Billy rode in Season One Episode One: "The Shadow Falls", is the only time he ever rode it, or that Jimmy didn't have one of his own like that one.**

 **There's a few Fun-Fiction ideas I got that I'm trying to get up on the website:**

 **A Double Dragon Cartoon Parody**

 **A sort of Barbie/Bratz story done in the style of the Double Dragon Cartoon**

 **My Noevlization of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon with my Kreate a Fighter girl as the Heroine**

 **A 5-Way Crossover where the Heroes from: Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm cartoon, Double Dragon cartoon, Spider Riders, Sailor Moon, and Ronin Warriors, all vacation at a winter resort**

 **And now since I ended this little nugget the way I did, a Cartoon Crossover with a happy little family; Jimmy Lee from the Double Dragon cartoon, is Married to Sonya Blade from the Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm cartoon, and Rini from Sailor Moon is their little daughter.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review, and please, PLEASE, feel free to rewrite little stories like this one of mine in whatever way you choose best fits your style.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
